Small Town Girl
by Ms.Alessandra
Summary: Living in a small town was drama free until Jack Swagger came along.
1. Who's that? Is he new to town?

**Small Town Girl**

_A/N: This is for Michelle. I'm so happppppppppppy that I'm posting this. Michelle I'm so sorry that I took forever with this. So sorry ____ Hope you like it. This is my first Jack Swagger tri- shot... Please read and tell me what you think! Now on with the one-shot and enjoy!_

_**Summary: Living in a small town was drama free until Jack Swagger came along.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE. I only own Mc Adams High, Mrs. Smith, and Mr.D**

_**(Flashback)**_

"I can't wait for school," I said to my best friend Tiffany as we were buying some cheesecake, and tea at coffee bean.

"Neither can, I want to know what classes we're going to have. Do you think there's going to be new students?" Tiffany asked me.

""There are always new students. I don't think people can stand living in this small town for so long, so they move." I stated.

"I agree." Tiffany.

""Michelle, your Mocha Iced coffee is ready, Tiffany your Caramel Ice blended is ready," The person called out handing us our drinks.

"Thanks." We said in unison.

"Where do you want to go hang out for a bit?" Tiffany asked.

"Tiff who's that? Is he new to town?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry say that again I didn't hear you," She answered.

"Is he new to town?"I asked again.

"I have no idea, but he has to be new here I've never seen him before." She replied.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_3 weeks later…._

"Tiffany I can't believe today is the first day of school," I said as I opened the doors of McAdams High.

"I know right, I can't believe our break ended that fast," Tiffany said stepping into our school.

"Michelle, Tiffany room 210,"Our Vice principal Mrs. Smith said.

"Thanks Mrs. Smith." We said together.

"Tiffany acutally you're in 101." Mrs. Smith said.

"Okay thanks," She answered back.

"Sorry Michelle I got to go. See you later at lunch."Tiffany said and left.

"Bye." I said quietly.

I made my way up the stairs to find the same unfamiliar face I saw at Coffee Bean 3 weeks ago with Tiffany. He was struggling to find his class.

"Can someone help me?!!!!! Please!!!! Can anyone tell me where 210 is?" he asked.

_It's sad to say no one would help him._

"Hey I can help you. Room 210 is that crossing this hall take a left, trunk right, go straight and its going to be on your right hand side," I said to the blonde-haired man.

"Take a right left, go straight, where?" He asked.

"You can come with me. I'm actually going to the same class," I said with a smile.

"Thanks you!!! No one would help me," He said.

"Sure no problem," I said as we were walking.

"Can I ask you something," I asked.

"Sure," He responded.

"Why is it that I've never seen you before here at Mc Adams high?"

"Well because I'm new here. I'm Jack Swagger,"He said extending his hand.

"Michelle….Michelle Matthews," I said shaking it back.

"So how far is class?" Jack asked me.

"Not that far, we're almost there," I stated.

"So how is Mr. D?" Jack asked me as he eyed the class schedule.

"Mr. D isn't one of my favorite teachers. Though he isn't one of the worst, he's just non-tolerant on anything that didn't have to do with his class. Type of teacher," I sated firmly.

"Wow he sounds like a great guy," Jack said joking.

"That's funny," I said giggling.

"What class do you have next?" Jack asked.

"Free period," I said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Me too," He answered.

"If you'd like I can show you around the school and show you were you're classes are," I asked.

"I'd like that." He said starting into my hazel-brown eyes.

_At first my friendship was awesome! It didn't change for a while until it started to get in the way with my relationship with my guy best-friend Christian Cage._

_**Next Week at lunch time….**_

"Hey Christian what are you doing this weekend?" I asked my best-friend as we ate lunch together.

"Nothing but I bet you have something to do with you boy-friend Jack Swagger," He said as he took bites of his turkey sand-which.

"No Chris I don't if I'm asking you it's because I'm free this weekend," I replied buy staring into his eyes.

"Whatever… I don't believe you," He murmured quietly.

"What's your problem?"I asked Chris.

"Jack Swagger," He stated clearly.

"What's wrong with Jack? What did he ever do to you?" I questioned him as I took a sip of my Vitamin-Water.

"He took me away from you," He said as he took a bite out of his sand -which and left.

_**Okay that was Chapter 1 =) what did you think? I know it was short but I promise chapter two will be a bit longer. Hope you guys liked it. Please read and tell me what you think =)**_


	2. Pushing him to the side

**Small Town Girl**

_A/N: This is for Michelle. I'm so happppppppppppy that I'm posting chapter 2!!!!!! Original this was going to be a 3 chaptered story but I'm making it 5 to 6 chapters =) Hope you like it Michelle. This is my first Jack Swagger tri- shot... Please read and tell me what you think! Now on with the one-shot and enjoy!_

_**Summary: Living in a small town was drama free until Jack Swagger came along.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE. I only own characters.**

_What was wrong with Chris? What was he acting like that? I thought as I finished my lunch alone._

_**4 months after….**_

"Hey Michelle are you ready to start our project together?"My best friend Christian Cage asked me.

"Hey Chris, where did you say we would meet up?" I asked.

"Here at my house," He answered back.

"Chris I'm sorry I can't today…. I promised Jack that I would help him out with his technology project today," I said on the other line.

"Michelle! You've been telling me that for three weeks already! We only have 2 weeks to start and complete our short film," He screamed.

"I know Chris I'm sorry but I promised –"He cut me off.

"Jack yeah I know okay then whatever," He answered mad.

"I'm sorry I promise I'll start it and then we can get some footage of the endangered species off you tube," I suggested.

"No because you are going to do all the work," He hesitated.

"Chris come on I'll start on it," I said.

"No Michelle you go out with Jack do whatever you want and I'll do it," He said for the last time and hung up.

Beep...Beep….Beep

_If you would like to make a call please hang up and try again if you need help hang up and dial your operator_

I heard numerous times on the phone.

_I can't believe he left me talking! Great he's mad with me! Why has he been acting like that since I became friends with Jack? Is he jealous of Jack? Or my friendship with Jack? I thought as I got ready to go to Jack's house. I wonder what Jack wanted to tell me…Okay I'm almost ready to get to his house. _

_At Jack's House….._

"Jack it's me Michelle," I said as I knocked on the door.

"Hello you must be Michelle Matthews," A lady greeted me as she opened the door.

"Hello, nice to meet you, you must be Kara. Jack's told me about you," I said to his mother as we walked in.

"He's told me about you too. I just wanted to thank you for being so nice to my son. It's really hard for him to make friends at small towns," She stated.

"It must be hard to be new to places and not know anyone," I answered.

"Yes very hard for all of us, Jack hates moving because as soon as he gets used to one city were moving, to another because of his father's job," She added.

"I know it must be hard. I've lived here all my life I don't think it'd be easy to move around," I said.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"Yes please may I have water," I asked.

"Sure, I think Jack is upstairs. Why don't you go up there,"His mother suggested.

"Okay thank you, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Swagger," I said shaking her hand.

"It was nice meeting you too Michelle," She said shaking it back.

"Okay well I think that I'm going to go find Jack," I said.

"Okay," She said as I made my way up the stairs.

"Jack are you ready to start the project," I said out loud as I looked for his room.

"Michelle it's so nice to see you. I am but there is something I'd like to show you before if you wouldn't mind," he said as I walked into his room that was full with un-opened boxes.

"I wouldn't mind, what would you like to show me?" I asked with a smile.

"I would like to show you somewhere. Actually my house in Kentucky," He added.

"Jack… I don't know about that," I pointed out.

"Michelle it's going to be fun," He insisted.

"I don't know Jack plus I promised Tiffany I'd go pick her up at the airport," I said.

"Okay why don't we do this what about we go pick her up in my car. We leave my car parked at your house and we go to Kentucky in Train? How does that sound?" He asked.

"But what about the project?" I asked.

"We can do it on the train ride I'll take my laptop," He insisted.

"Okay Jack…I'd love to go to Kentucky with you," I said.

"Awesome you're going to love it there," He said.

"I can't wait to go," I said with a smile.

_3 hours later….._

"Jack I think Tiffany's plane is going to be here in about an hour. Since it's at the in state airport it's kind of far would you mind f we start leaving now?" I asked.

"Yeah sure let's go," He said walking out the house.

_At the Airport………_

"Tiffany I'm so happy to see you. How was your flight?" I asked my best friend which I haven't seen in 4 months.

"Michelle. I'm happy to see you too. My flight was great how have you been?" She asked.

"I've been great. I just missed you for most of the time he he," I said.

"Me too," She said.

"How's Chris I missed that guy," She asked.

"He's umm yea good," I said quietly.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Okay well I'll ask him right now. Where is he in the bathroom?"She asked.

"Uh no, He didn't come with me I came with someone else," I replied.

"Michelle who did you come with? Did you and Chris get in a fight or something? Cause you guys are usually always together.

"I came with Jack, Chris is mad at me or something like that," I pointed out.

"Jack like Jack Swagger? Don't you think you're going to fast with him? I'm just gone for 4 months and this is going on?" She asked me.

No I don't think that. Jack and I are only friends and only that. Yeah I might think he's gorgeous but were only friends Tiff," I insisted.

"Well I think Christian doesn't think that," She replied.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Forget it there comes Jack," She pointed out.

"Tiffany it's nice to see you," Jack said as he approached us.

"Bad I can 'say the same about you," She murmured.

_What's wrong with her? Why is she being so rude to Jack?_

"Jack why don't you go get the car and we'll see you outside," I suggested.

"Okay I'll see you guys outside," He said and left.

"Tiffany is something wrong?" I asked,

"Nothing is," She said.

"So then why are you acting like that?"I asked her.

"It's because of Jack?"She stated.

"What's wrong with Jack?" I asked for the million time.

"He came into your life a little too late Michelle. You don't know this; I promised Chris that I would never tell you and he would be the one telling you but I just can't stand Chris suffer any longer. He likes you Michelle he always has. Ever since he moved here, he didn't want you to see him as a little brother or as a friend, but as a man. You've known him all your life and he's known you forever. But Jack comes out of nowhere and you forget about Chris. You were meant to be with Christian Cage not Jack Swagger Michelle. Now he's hurt because you pushed him to the side for Jack, "She said as we waited for Jack.

"Tiffany he does? How come he never told me?"I asked.

"I don't know ask him," She replied.

_Now I was sure Christian was jealous of Jack……_

_So that was Chapter 2!!!!! What did you think? Please read and tell me what you think =-)_

_Hope you liked it Michelle =)_

_C_


End file.
